User talk:206.167.17.64
Let me be clear on something. You hurt my friends and both you and OhYeah wouldn't stop pestering. You both acted like you wanted to apologize and change, but in the end, neither one of you wanted to change. Because when you go back to the way you two were whenever you DO state you want to change, that means you both lied. And will never change. So if you two can't change, stay out of everyone's lives forever.Julayla (talk) 04:08, November 7, 2019 (UTC) So i chose Mead and OhYeahCartoonsFan. Am i lying you or something? Are you trying to unblocked me and my friend? 17:17, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Wait, if you're not Mead or OhYeahCartoonsFan...then who the heck are you? And if you keep editing in stuff I didn't even want in the first place, then I may as well make a new wikia and get away! Julayla (talk) 15:37, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I am Mead. But you have to tell the truth, please about me. 16:03, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I am telling the truth about you two. Why don't you believe me?Julayla (talk) 16:04, November 8, 2019 (UTC) The truth is...uhh, i dunno 16:06, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Seriously, I have to move on and so do you two. So please stop following me on every website I'm in.Julayla (talk) 16:08, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Okay, i do not quit this. OhYeahCartoonsFan and I said the truth is harrassed you, treating to do it and blocked us. It is real? 16:13, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Let me explain it in ways only you two would understand. YOU were pestering others to force them to unblock yourself as well as bugging a lot from one of my friends. And that hurt. That hurt badly. And as for OhYeah? He would not grow up. All he does is ask others to do stories for him when he can't even do his own. And not to mention you're both stealing from other DA users. It's no wonder nobody wants you two around. So why can't either of you get it in your head that what you're both doing is wrong?Julayla (talk) 16:19, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Worst of all, when you do say that you won't ever do it again, you do it again! Which means you two lied!Julayla (talk) 16:20, November 8, 2019 (UTC) You will not unblocked us until i tell the turth. You can tell us the truth before unblocking 16:24, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Then just tell the truth here if you desire to hear the truth.Julayla (talk) 16:31, November 8, 2019 (UTC) The truth is you blocked both 16:33, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I mean besides the blockings! Julayla (talk) 16:33, November 8, 2019 (UTC) The truth is you blocked both 16:34, November 8, 2019 (UTC) The truth is i putt false things with my friend. 16:35, November 8, 2019 (UTC) So you admit to bugging everyone AND pestering everyone while lying about changing your ways all the time? Both you and OhYeah?Julayla (talk) 16:39, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Right. Me and OhYeah. By the way, we will not move on. You know the truth. 17:14, November 8, 2019 (UTC) You can tell the truth, help me. 17:15, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Oh enough! You just leave her alone! My name is Jexi the Hunter. I'm one of the authors who work on the Dimensional Heroes series. I've been listening to this debate for the past week and I cannot sit on the sidelines anymore being silent. This girl, she does all she can with the little time she has. And you two...you don't even care. You just want to keep pestering her and her friends just to get free works for yourselves when you can barely do your own projects. Heck, this girl was one of the reasons I got into writing in the first place. She does not deserve this kind of treatment from pathetic excuses for human beings such as yourselves. So...here's what I have to say Mead, OhYeahCartoons, if you really do wanna change...leave this place, delete your pages and start over from zero. And if you can't change or move on...you two are better off dying in a ditch. Jexithehunter (talk) 17:23, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Who are you? What are you doing? Don't start to zero, please. I want to just tell the truth until unblocking to Julie. 17:25, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I will never pestering them. 17:25, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Nevet pestering them? What do you think you're doing right now? All this following, begging her to unblock you...that's pestering right there. I used to be like that too...but not anymore. Listen and listen well...you've pretty much ruined any chances of being friends with her but you can always start over with someone else. Learn what a real friend is. And the truth is...you two are nothing but horrible people with no idea how to be her friends.Jexithehunter (talk) 17:29, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, buddy. But i refuse to start with another friend. I am gonna to tell the truth instead about pestering or something. 17:39, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Tell the truth? Pestering or something? You aren't even making any sense any more. All you're doing is making her suffer. You are just someone who is incapable of moving on. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you. End of story. And if you keep bothering here...I'll just have to be her hero and take you on in her stead! I chose tell the truth. 17:46, November 8, 2019 (UTC) What can i do before she unblocks her? This isn't a choice. The only thing I don't understand is...why do this now? You've been silent for months so why act now? yeah. 17:53, November 8, 2019 (UTC) the choice is... 17:54, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Beacuse i didn't do that. You understang is she is not unblocked me until i tell the truth 17:54, November 8, 2019 (UTC) STOP LYING! And she is never going to unblock you. You or your friend are never getting unblocked. You ruined your chances with her a long time ago. It way too late now.Jexithehunter (talk) 17:58, November 8, 2019 (UTC) YES, SHE WILL UNBLOCKED UNTIL WHAT?! My answer is no. 18:00, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Jetix is right. Get out of my life, stop following me, stop messaging in my wikia, and I never want to be near either of you two either again. And if you do, I'm calling the cops on you both! You hear me?!Julayla (talk) 18:00, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ME and OhYeah will be unblocked! Understand? I will get my chances, please 18:01, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I understand. Yes. 18:02, November 8, 2019 (UTC) This isn't a yes or no thing. You just don't get it. You will never be on her good side ever again no will she unblock you. Accept your fate and start over. Do it...or you'll have to keep tangling with me in her stead. I refuse. 18:07, November 8, 2019 (UTC) This is not a choice. This is your burden. One that will follow you till the end of your days. I'm the curse that will cling to you till you give up your ambitions.Jexithehunter (talk) 18:10, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I will created another DA account to follow her rule. 18:13, November 8, 2019 (UTC) You can't make a new deviant art account. You already used your email for the first one. You will never be her friend even if you change your name or account, cause she'll know its still you. Uh-uh. I will use it. And Julayla will be my friend again. If i can accept it, everyone will be happy, if i force everyone to tell someone to unblocked me, i will be the worst. I can created another DA account. I can start Ethernia Chronicles with or with out someone else. 18:26, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I see now. This isn't about unblocking. You don't believe in your own abilities so you need to rely on others to do it for you. So what can i do? 18:38, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Before you take this pestering any further, at least try to work on this Etheria Chronicles thing yourself. Who knows...maybe you're more creative in it than you give yourself credit for? I can do Ethernia Chronicles with Adamry, Jacobyel, MixelFanGirl18 and NeoduelGX. 18:52, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Jetix is right. If you really REALLY want those stories done, why don't you bother ever doing them yourselves? Think about it.Julayla (talk) 19:59, November 8, 2019 (UTC)